Attracted Opposites
by SoraNoAkuma
Summary: When a seemingly ordinary girl stumbles across the legendary black wizard Zeref, the fear of killing her strikes his heart. However, this girl isn't effected by his power in the least. Could she be Zerefs soulmate?
1. The Girl He'd Been Waiting For

"Why must the world reject me?" He mumbled to himself, his eyes glassing over. He clenched his fist and rested his forehead against his knees, the not-too-distant sound of birds reaching his ears. That only pained him more.

A force of magic energy began to build up inside of him, creating a pressure that hurt. He screamed to try and help himself cope, but it didn't seem to do much. And when the force was released, the pressure gone, he was left with a variety of emotions intertwined with each other.

Sadness for the loss of life around him. Anger for another reminder of his terrible sins. Pain and guilt for being so easily and uncontrollably destructive. Embarrassment for the rejection he received. He was a walking demon; suffering and alone.

He wondered how long he would have to stay like that. So sad and pathetic. But worst of all, unable to anything about it. Everywhere he walked he killed, without even trying to. It just happened.

"I'm guessing you didn't mean to do that?" A sweet, gentle voice asked. Zeref looked up, startled. How long had she been there? "Your magic.. It's strong. I nearly died with the rest of the ecosystem you wiped out."

Although her words were proof of just how dangerous he was, she said them with a smile - light hearted and joking. It had been so long since he'd had someone joke around him.

"No, I didn't mean to do it. But... How did you survive?" He replied, taking in the beauty that he saw before himself.

Maybe it was just the cliché lighting, but she glowed in front of him. The sun made her pearly white hair glisten, and her piercing blue eyes sparkle. She was wearing a white dress; sleeveless, short, but still innocent. She was the physical definition of an angel.

"If I were to guess, I would say it's because I'm your opposite," she said, walking towards him. He tensed up, afraid.

"No! Don't come any closer... I don't want to hurt you." He lowered his head again, and one by one tears began to fall into his lap.

"You won't. Like I said, I'm your opposite," she started to explain. "You take life, I give life. You can't hurt me."

His breathing hitched. Was this her? The person he'd been waiting for? He'd never really thought of the details; their magic, gender, appearance. He just always believed that there was someone out there he couldn't kill.

He heard her light footsteps nearing, and despite having just heard some comforting information, he still flinched when she rested her hand on his shoulder. He had to be sure that she was the one. If he killed her now.. He would never trust again, and he could one day drive that person away.

"Please don't cry. I know what it's like..." She whispered. Her voice was slightly wavering, and that worried Zeref. He lifted his head to see her now kneeling in front of him. "I know what it's like to be so different. So rejected."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, holding it for long before finally letting it go. When she opened her eyes, her hand left his shoulder and place itself in her lap with the other one. She was also scared.

"Giving life... It doesn't seem like much of a curse, does it?" She stared deep into his eyes, searching for something to tell her that she was no longer alone. "I've watched my entire family... All of my friends die. I don't just give life; I speed it up too. When I was younger, it wasn't so effective. But when the roses in my garden started wilting more every time I passed, I knew I was a walking sin."

Her gaze had dropped and she'd started crying, but Zeref couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, because for the first time he was hearing the story of someone more pained than he.

"First, my sister died. She was my best friend, we played together every day. But she was also sick. There was a living organism growing inside of her, manifesting her body - consuming every last bit of her. It wasn't because I'd caused Alice to age, it was because I helped the monster inside of her grow!" She was sobbing, weeping, slowly crumbling. But still, Zeref could not do anything. He was so shocked. "My parents were next. The doctors blamed it on old age, but my father had a drinking problem and my mothers insides were decorated with pills. I shrunk my fathers liver, destroyed my mothers kidneys even more. And had to act like it was all natural."

It was silent again, but for much longer this time. Somewhere, somehow, Zeref found the courage to reach out. But that courage was pushed away to make room for a wave of his magic. "Run!" He screamed, contorting with the emotional pain he was being washed over with. "Go! Get away! Now!"

But she stayed where she was, barely even phased.

Once the wave had passed, he looked back up at the beautiful stranger. Maybe she was the person he'd been waiting for.

This is the first fanfic I've posted on here. I hope it's okay, feel free to leave feedback.


	2. Forgotten Memories

He opened his eyes and bolted upright, breathing jagged and inconsistent. He'd fallen asleep, something he tried to constantly avoid. But where was he now?

The sky had darkened dramatically, and not just because of the overhanging clouds that lurked above. It was nightfall.

He glanced around the secluded area he'd been moved to, allowing his eyes to adjust after just waking up. He was perched in a tree that overlooked where he had been sat previously. The tree was overgrown and dying, but it was still strong enough to keep him up and hidden. But actually...

This entire forest had been wiped out before. If he'd only given out one wave, he could maybe understand them still standing. But he'd given two. There should be nothing left.

"Hey... Are you okay?" A familiar sweet and gentle voice asked. He turned his head, and their gazes met instantly. The angel that had stumbled upon him before he'd fallen asleep.

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you carry me up here?" He replied, peering through the bronzing leaves to the grey grass below.

"I did. After the second wave, you passed out. I didn't really feel like it was safe enough to keep you down there, so I brought you up here," she smiled at him, admiring his tired look. She'd thought she was slightly attracted to him, but she dismissed those thoughts. She wasn't allowed to love. "Of course, I had to restore some of the forest first. By the time I'd finished, you'd become a little more conscious - but you were still out of it. How do you feel now?"

"My head hurts, and I feel weak. I nearly forgot about... Your magic," for some reason, he felt rude and guilty bringing it up. That wasn't like him. Usually he didn't have any sort of emotional attachment like that. "But I've remembered now. Are you okay? Don't you feel weak?"

It was then that he realized how tired she looked. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and the skin beneath them was darker than the rest of her face. Tiny goosebumps had arisen, signifying how cold she was. He couldn't just let her stay like that.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired because I'm still using my magic for this tree, but I'll be okay." Her smile grew ever so slightly, almost convincing Zeref that she was really fine. But he knew better than to trust a stranger straight away.

"Come," he said, patting the space beside him. She looked confused, but didn't question him and followed his order.

She sat next to him, close enough to generate butterflies in her stomach, but far enough so no awkwardness could be created. However she was still nervous.

And when he began to remove the white sash he had wrapped around his body, her suspicions rose.

"You're not... I mean... You're..." Her brain failed her, unable to finish a coherent sentence. Time seemed to move incredibly slow as more of his chest was revealed. The butterflies had somehow made their way into her throat, blocking it up and making her feel like she'd swallowed a stone. But then she realized he was smirking.

"No, I'm not. I don't exactly know what you think I'm doing, but I can guess and reassure you; I'm not." He kept his smirk, seemingly enjoying her discomfort.

Once the sash had been removed, he enveloped the girl in it. She didn't move during or after, but Zeref could see that she probably couldn't have even if she tried.

"What's your name?" He asked, leaning back against the tree bark, staring up into the clearing in the clouds that was above them.

"Annora," she replied, still unable to move. "What's yours?"

He paused. He wasn't too sure.

"I... Don't know." He mumbled, embarrassed to admit that fact. "Honestly, I have no idea who I am. I just know that I can't control my magic, and that my magic kills. Some days, I even forget that."

"Oh... I see," she whispered back.

She had been staring at him ever since he'd undressed himself. But her gaze shifted towards the sky, like him, and she suddenly began to feel different. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad different, but it was different nevertheless. Maybe...

Maybe she felt less alone. Maybe she was scared of feeling something different. But most of all, maybe she was happier now.

I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first, but I didn't want to bring in any new characters in this chapter. I really just wanted it to be about Annora and Zeref. Also, I know that this update is quite recent after I've posted the first chapter, but I can't promise that I'll be so conistent. I'll try to update regularly, but times may be a bit random because I'm going back to school in less than a week. Anyway, I'm not too sure where this story is going, but I've thought of a few plot twists so I hope you'll enjoy.


End file.
